


Chained

by merryghoul



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, F/F, Fingerfucking, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Ruby expected was to be chained up to a tree in the forest at wolfstime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: chains, protection, forest
> 
> [Original entry](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html?thread=8144090#cmt8144090)

The last thing Ruby expected was to be chained up to a tree in the forest at wolfstime. Sure, she expected to be in the forest, all right. But she was hoping to chain _Regina_ to the tree.

"How did you know I was going to chain you up tonight?" Ruby said to Regina.

"I saw through your little trap the moment you told me to meet you in the forest," Regina said. "You wouldn't have called me out to the woods in case something unusual happened. You would've called Miss Swan first."

"You leave Emma out of this."

"Oh, I will. I have something else in mind for tonight. I heard about what happened last 'wolfstime' in Storybrooke," Regina said, using air quotes to emphasize 'wolfstime.' "You had most of the time in an uproar."

"I couldn't help it. I can control it now, Madame Mayor."

"I don't trust you. You're going to stay chained to this tree for the rest of the night. It's for the good of Storybrooke and for your own protection. The last thing I want is another panic over a wolf running around town."

"And what if I break free and go for your throat?"

"That's why you're chained to this tree. My goal is to make you forget about your wolf form."

"You can't do this every month, Madame Mayor."

"I know I can't. Your grandmother would know I'd be up to something. I bet she even suggested you take me out here and chain me up for the night."

"She did." 

"And if you _did_ lose control, I'm sure she'll chain you up next month and the month after that, and so on. But tonight, you and your allies tried to go against me. And tonight..." Regina reached under Ruby's skirt and pulled down her panties. "You are mine."

"What are you doing?"

Regina licked her fingers. "Preventing your wolfstime." 

Regina put her wet fingertips on Ruby's clit and started rubbing it.

Ruby tried to move out of her chains. "No. No!"

"I can't tell you that this is for your own good forever, Ruby."

Regina worked Ruby's clit with her fingers as Ruby struggled and protested. Regina loved the thrill of feeling Ruby's clit grow erect in her fingers. 

To keep Ruby from struggling, Regina put her weight against her. It didn't work; Ruby continued to fight back.

When Ruby was wet enough, instead of licking her own fingers, Regina stuck her fingers in Ruby's wetness and continued to rub her clit.

Eventually Regina grew tired of rubbing Ruby's clit. She stuck two fingers inside Ruby and began to stroke her with a come hither motion.

"I know you're not thinking of turning into a wolf now," Regina hissed in Ruby's ear.

"Fuck you, Regina."

"I like how you're not accepting defeat."

Regina switched up the strokes inside Ruby. She made a walking motion. She moved her fingers from side to side and rotated them inside her. 

Ruby came against her will. Regina slowly withdrew her fingers from inside her. It was over.

Regina pulled out a white handkerchief and cleaned her fingers. She threw the handkerchief at Ruby's feet.

"I'll release you in the morning when the sun rises. You're to tell Granny you were successful in chaining me up for the night, and you stayed with me to make sure I didn't escape to Storybrooke. This stays between us. Understood?"

"Fuck you, Regina. I mean it."

"Understood."

Regina started to walk away to her car.

"Where are you going?" Ruby yelled.

"Somewhere where no one can find me."

And with that Regina walked to the road to disappear for the night.


End file.
